This invention relates to intubation apparatus and particularly to stomach pumps. In the prior art, stomach pumps have assumed the form of machine systems. They are costly, complex in structure and operation and must be carefully maintained to assure that they will be sanitary and in good working order when required to be used. Relatively high investment expense and storage requirements limit the number of pumps that can practicably be kept on hand. The pumps are portable only in a narrow sense and cannot be used apart from an energizing power source. Accordingly, stomach pumps as heretofore known inadequately serve the needs for which they have been developed. Concepts of irrigation of body cavities involving use of a directional valve have heretofore been known. They do not, however, contemplate a unitary expendable system; particularly one involving the combination of a syringe and adjustable valve means.